Heated garments, such as gloves and boots, are well known in the prior art. Such garments are often used by those who work in cold environments or engage in cold-weather sports such as skiing. Heated garments can minimize or prevent cold-related discomfort, in particular numbness that can result from vasoconstriction in the fingers.
The prior art shows that a variety of heat sources have been incorporated into heated garments. Often, the heat source utilizes either battery power or chemical energy. Battery powered heated garments include batteries and resistance heating circuitry. The resistance heating circuitry can fail due to circuit wiring breaking during extended use. Also, due to the resistance heating circuitry, battery powered heating sources are difficult to launder. Chemical energy systems use chemical packs that heat when exposed to oxygen. These chemical energy powered heat packs do not perform well where airflow is restricted, such as in insulated gloves/mittens or footwear applications. Further, these heat packs are single use items that must be replaced after each use, thereby increasing costs.
In addition, there have been various attempts to use fluid(s) for the delivery of heat or cold to portions of the body. For example. U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,414 discloses a thermal applicator that is applied directly to the body of a patient to modify its temperature. The thermal applicator comprises a heat pipe and an ice pack (or other thermal material or apparatus). Another example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,867 which discloses a foot comforter apparatus adapted to cool or heat the foot. The foot comforter apparatus is configured to facilitate one direction flow of the fluid through the system and relies on check valves to resist multi-directional flow of the fluid.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for a clothing article having an integrated thermal regulation system disclosed herein. It is to the provision of a clothing article with an integrated thermal regulation system to address these needs, and others, that the present invention is primarily directed.